This invention is in the field of automobile trunk organizers and the like, and is more specifically directed to a unique and convenient tray arrangement for neatly storing and transporting roadside emergency accessories.
There appears to be a growing awareness, by motorist, to carry roadside emergency accessories in their vehicles. Such awareness is almost commensurate with the wide spread popularity of the automobile itself. Automobile trunks, however, do not provide for a systematized, neat and compartmentalized arrangement of such essential items. Contrariwise, the automobile trunk seems an open invitation to many motorist, for the disarrangement of contents that must be searched out when needed the most.
The concept of adding a trunk organizer to an automobile is not new. The prior art was cognizant of such a problem many decades ago.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,514,885 entitled Motor-Vehicle Trunk, issued on Nov. 11, 1924 to F. A. Bigler. The patentee describes a container, having versatile purposes in addition to a tool compartment. Bigler states that the container trunk is used in connection with a motor vehicle. As one can ascertain, a major disadvantage of the patentee's trunk resides in the impracticality of storing opened fluid material therein. Moreover, no space appears evident for the storage of such vital emergency supplies as jumper cables and first-aid kit. Contrastedly, Bigler intended that his trunk be placed outside the motor vehicle while the instant invention is guided otherwise.
It is consequently the primary object of this invention to provide a new and improved portable trunk organizer for carrying emergency roadside accessories.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bottom tray with recessed compartments mated with a corresponding lid mounted on the underside of the automobile trunk lid.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a trunk organizing unit that is suitable for storing opened or closed containers of motor oil, brake fluid, various appropriate tools, flashlight, flares, battery jumper cables and first-aid kit.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a trunk organizing unit that remains fixed and stationary when the trunk lid is closed, the automobile is in motion, yet preventing fluid spillage from open containeres and shifting of the organizing unit within the trunk.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a portable lightweight trunk organizer that is easy to install in most automobile trunks, equally easy to remove therefrom when the motorist requires more trunk space, and inexpensive to manufacture using present day materials and technology.